my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lobster Blade
Introduction Horiuchi Nakamoto, or Lobster Blade, is a member of the Knights of Japan. The Knights of Japan are a group of heroes who follow a code of chivalry and have all been inspired by Ultra Knight. Lobster Blade however chose to follow a more traditional Japanese flair to his costume, aka samurai, but still follows the path of the Knight. Lobster Blade has been often called the Sword Demon. The reason he gains this title is due to the unique way he uses his healing base quirk. While most heroes who have a healing quirk would use their powers to heal civilians, Lobster Blade uses his healing powers to heal his opponents. As he cuts them open with his blade his radiant light heals their injuries preventing them from dying and giving them extreme pain as well. Appearance Lobster Blade wears blood crimson armor with white cloth and straps. The redness of his armor and the ornamentation of his helm reminds people of a Lobster. As a result of this Lobster Blade named his hero name after it. Other than his traditional japanese crimson armor Lobster Blade can be seen walking around with a finely crafted katana. The katana is specially made and gleams brilliantly in the new morning light. Personality Lobster Blade is not a true hero. He my have been inspired by Ultra Knight in his youth, but heroism is not his main goal for becoming a hero. Lobster Blade became a hero because he wants to fight. He enjoys battle, and he enjoys using his swordsmenship for true combat. Lobster Blade sees himself as a samurai. He had always been obsessed with them as a child and he saw the path of a hero as a way to live out this childish fantasy. As a samurai to Japan Lobster Blade takes his job very seriously. He protects his people and carries out the will of his nation. His blade is only used to defeat villains. When he is not fighting villains Lobster Blade is training in his dojo. From time to time the local emergency center will call him in to give aid to wounded individuals, and he makes it a conscious effort to go in whenever children are involved. Abilities Lorbster Blade's nick name as The Sword Demon comes from the way he uses his powers. His Radiant Dawn quirk allows him to break down dead tissue and rebuild the infected area back up the way it was originally designed. This quirk is a very powerful healing ability, but it causes a high level of pain. As a result of this when Lobster Blade uses this healing light as a weapon. He literally cuts his opponents to ribbons with his sword. Every slash, which already does extreme pain, is followed by this infectious radiant light. That light builds back up the body, causing even more pain. In this way he never kills, or seriously injures his opponents, but instead he wraps them in a shroud of pain and suffering. In this light he is seen as a demon as he inflicts more and more pain. Even when some of his opponents have clearly given up due to the shock of the pain he continues his assault till the point they pass out from it. Physical Traits Enhanced Strength Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Durability Enhanced Reflexes Trivia Lobsterblade use to be a delinquent and has killed over 50 people in his youth. He was defeated by his master and forced into becoming a hero. He was reluctant at first and hated it, but over time he was forged into the man he was. His master died sacrificing herself to give All Might a chance to defeat a evil villain. The day scared him for life. Category:Knights of Japan Category:Sword Users Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Pro Heroes Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users